Hot Stuff
by Nightwatcher234
Summary: Hot Stuff, the Little Devil has gone through some changes, in that he is a changed demon, and he doesn't know why. With the help of his aunt and friend Princess Charma, Hot Stuff must know what he wants his destiny to be like and if that is what he wants out of life.
1. Chapter 1

Hot Stuff

**A/N: So I thought that the Adapted wasn't going to work out and so I decided to to a Hot Stuff short simply called "Hot Stuff" I hope you all enjoy.**

It was in the middle of the afternoon, I was floating around an old neighborhood. I was ten years old and now I wear a black leather trench coat with a black t-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. I was wearing all black.

I floated pass by a rundown building, until a I heard a scream coming from inside. Being curious, I floated over and peeked through one of the broken windows and witnessed a teenage girl being harassed by three teenage paled looking demons.

It was obliviously a few of Kokro's men. The girl was lying on the floor begging for dear life for one of them not to harm her. "Please, let me go I'll give you whatever!" she begged.

"All we want is your body." One of them laughed as they dragged her attempting to rape her with her screaming in agony.

I then broke through behind them as they all turned their heads and saw me with my trident ready to attack. "Hey look it's that demon kid." One of them pointed.

"Come on lets get him." The other said as they were about to approached me.

"You know the first thing I hate is to see three cowardly demons wasting their time on harassing a girl rather than fighting someone their own sizes." I explained.

"And you think you can beat us." The leader laughed.

I smiled. "You bet your ass I am." I immediately stabbed the leader with my trident and then he collapsed. I flipped over as the other two were coming at me and landed firmly.

I laughed with my head turned away from them. "You know I could be merciful," I then turned towards them as they gazed at me with anger. "…but how much fun would that be."

One of them ran towards me as I flipped again. And used my trident and stabbed him through the face as fire breathes through my trident burning his face.

I removed my trident from his face and gazed at the last demon standing before me.

"You may have killed him with the weapon you wield, but lets see you can handle me in hand to hand combat." He said as he prepare.

I dropped my trident. "I don't know, I guess we will have to find out." I said sarcastically.

He then ran towards me as he was going to throw a punched, but I dodged it and punched through his stomach. We then went on a physical combat. He threw kicks and punches as I blocked them. He was fast, but at least I was shown to have a little more flexibility then him.

He drew a punch at me, but I went on and did a flip and side kick him through the stomach. He was in pain as he held on to his stomach. I did the final blow, as I grabbed on to his head picked up my trident and penetrated through his face as flames were bursting from my trident to his face. Soon, their was no more of him.

I turned my directions toward the girl who had a frighten look on her face. I approached her gave her my hand to lift her. "Stay away from me." She yelled. I moved back in shock for what she just said.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled again. I couldn't understand what was her problem, after all I have saved her life, so I did what she told me to do and flew away through the window I entered myself in. While flying, I kept thinking about what just happen and why do I have this feeling inside?

I brushed it off as I flew around the town and landed on the ground as I witnessed more of Kokro's gang attack and harassed those innocent teens.

A few of them dragged a couple of teen girls out and pushed them to the ground and attempted to rape them as they were crying in fear. There were even ogres breaking in to restaurants as the employees and customers ran in fear as the monsters broke into their kitchen and ate their food.

A giant one eyed monster was chasing a few kids and attacked them.

It was time, so I was about to approached them until I remember what just happen minutes ago. One of the demons looked at me as I stood still not knowing what to do. I shook my head and flew off as they continued their torment.

I was at my bed, feeling down trying to get what just happen out of my head. If only I knew how. I got out of bed and gazed out the window. It was quite a beautiful day as the sun was shining and the animals where were enjoying themselves. I don't know why, but it made me smile.

Later that night, I went to Princess Charma's house, since her sister's are out of town. When I made it to her house, I gazed up as I see her sitting on the roof looking at the stars.

"Hey, Hot Stuff come and watch the stars with me." she shouted gazing down at me.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said not taking her eyes off it as I was next to her with my head hanging. She softly elbowed me. "Hot Stuff?" I immediately lifted my head up.

"What? The stars oh yeah it looks nice." I pretended to listen to her and had my head hanging again.

She tilt her head side ways a bit. "Are you okay?"

I turned towards her and nodded. "Oh yeah, everything is fine." I lied.

"Well I know that dinner will be ready soon." She said as she floated down through an open window. I followed.

We were sitting at the table across from each other. I had the usual hot pepper while she ate her salad. However, I wasn't feeling it as my head was down and depressed.

She stopped eating and glanced as she saw that I wasn't eating. "Hot Stuff, why aren't you eating?" she asked.

I quickly gazed at her. "Oh nothing." I lied again.

"Something is wrong and you're not tell me."

I stood up from my seat and turned my head and gazed out the window. "Do you ever feel like when ever you want to do something you get neglected for it?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Charma said in confused as she got out of her seat approaching me as I continue to stair out the window.

I gazed down. "This afternoon, I was on my way home until I saw a girl in trouble by three of Korko's goons. I entered in and save her by killing these goons. I tried and gave her my hand by she told me to stay away." I explained as I signed.

Charma smirked. "I think I know what it is."

"Uh no you don't." I walked away as I tried to hide my emotions.

"Oh yes I do." She said with a smile as she followed. "I think you have a heart." She said as she made a heart sign with her fingers.

"Oh please." I tried to stop her even though she is right.

"Come on, Hot Stuff why can't you excepted the fact that you suddenly care for the people you saved."

"Because I am a demon!" I shouted as I got into her face. "Demons aren't supposed to be loving and kind to others."

"Even me." She huffed.

My rage then changed to guilt as my head was down. "No not you." I gazed at her as I approached her. "Charma you do know that I do care about you."

"Then why can't you just accept that you care about others as well?" Charma inquired.

I signed and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I got to go." I explained as I took my jacket and and fly off left.

**Charma's POV**

I walked towards my window and gazed up as I see my friend flying away. I signed and rested my arm as I touched my cheek. Why can't he just accept that he is not the same as he was when he was younger?

**Hot Stuff's POV**

I sat on top of my cave looking at the stars thinking what Charma told me. Am I really that different? Why do I have these feelings inside? I'm just a devil after all. Sure I care about Charma, but that is not how I'm suppose to feel. Please tell me why do I have these feelings? I went through my window and sat on my bed.

"Hot Stuff," My aunt Clinker knocked.

I turned to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "I minus well be."

She quietly closed the door.

**Charma's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and stretch myself for a bit and sat down with my nightgown on. I stood up and looked out the window, I heard a noise that occur from the city. "Oh my."

I then used my wand and changed into my white dress and flew out to help. "Wait." I stopped myself. "What about Hot Stuff?" I stopped and think about it for a moment. I thought that, he probably isn't going to show after last night. I signed and took off. I hope you'll come back soon.

**Hot Stuff's POV **

The next morning, I sat on my kitchen table signing as my aunt Clinker was preparing breakfast. She placed a bow of hot pepper and a cup of hot sauce in front of me. "Here you are Hot Stuff." She said.

"Thanks." I muttered and signed again.

"Why the long face?" she asked in concerned.

I looked up at her and gazed back down. "What am I?" I asked.

"Why? You are my nephew." She said as she sat down.

"No, what am I really?" I gazed at her.

"Well, you are demon, who happens to do good deeds to annoy us."

"Is that true? Or is there something more to it?"

"Where is this all coming from?" she wondered as she touched her cheeks invested in what I have to say.

I signed once again. "I saved a girl from Kokro's gang the other day and when I saved her, she was so afraid that she didn't want to come any closer. Because of that, I left as if my heart was broken." I explained. "After that, I saw a group of monsters terrorizing, I thought about saving them, but then I rememeber that girl's reaction. What if they would felt the same way about me." I continued. "I don't know why I keep having this sudden feeling inside of me." I looked down

"Sounds like you have a hard time figuring out what it is that you really want." Aunt Clinker said. "Maybe it's time to decide what you think is best for you." She told me causing me to glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled. "Hot Stuff, you are the most unique demon I have ever come to know. Even though I don't support your decisions most of the time, it doesn't change the fact that you are still my nephew and I love you so much like my own son. You may be too young to understand, but there are times in life that we must learn to choose our own fate."

I turned away and pondered to what she just told me.

"So what are you suggesting, that I should go out there continue doing what I do?"

She stood up. "I'm giving you a choice, on what you think is right for you." She walked away as I rest my shoulders pondering of what she just told me. _What is it do I want in life? Isn't doing the right thing despite what your relatives think, or is it backwards in that, I should always please my relatives despite that I could save lives and help out others? What is it do I want?_

She then returned with my trident and placed it with the head leaning of the edge of the table. I looked up at her and she gave me a smile and walked away. I gazed at it of wonder what I should do.

**Charma's POV**

I flew my way towards the city and there I saw Kokro's men and some of the other monsters harming innocent people. I see ogres destroying buildings and eating restaurant food. The paled demons raping innocents teen girls and the one eyed creature abusing children.

It was a massacre and couldn't just stand there and watched, so I charged using my wand hoping it was good use to attack, it wasn't.

"Hey, it's that demon boy's little playmate. Let's take her down now!" an ogre said before shouting to the others as they charged at me.

I used what magic I can, but it was so weak that it didn't even phased them.

"Do you think your magic can work out on us?" One of Kokro's gang asked as the one eyed monster eyed monster grabbed me and attempted to crush me.

"NO!" a voiced shouted. We all turned our heads. It was Hot Stuff. "But my trident can." He twirled his trident as I smiled.

**Hot Stuff's POV**

I charged at the one eyed monster and stabbed his eye causing him to relased my friend as he nursed his eye, but I know for a fact is not going to heal because I leaped over and stabbed him in the back has his body was covered in flames and he collapsed on the ground.

I turned my attention on the ogres and Kokro's gang. One of Kokro's gang charged at me as I attacked him with my trident. "Harming an innocent girl is a bad move." I said as I stabbed him with my trident with fire covered all around him and he collapsed.

Charma gathered all the civilians and lure them away from the fight.

An ogre was sneaking from behind. "You don't think I can hear your giant foot, walking from behind." I turned to him as he got an intimidating look on his face.

His face then change into a raging look as he kept trying to lay a punch on me, but because of his weight and my flexibility, he was no match. I then punched him in the stomach. "My relatives would love to have you for dinner." I said as I burst flames from my fist through his body and he lied.

More of them came in and attacked me. Seeing that I was became outmatch, my body was covered in flames and I broke free. "You've just unleash the monster and now the monster is coming for you." I then laughed.

They were all in fear as I used my trident and stabbed each of them as their bodies were full of flames and were all in the ground. There was only one left and it was one of Kokro's men.

I turned to him as he panicked and ran for it. I immediately jumped and grabbed him on the neck and banged him to the wall. "Before I kill you, Let's talk."

Later on that night, I flew towards a big building. This was it. Kokro was sitting in his office looking out the window seeing the beautiful night sky.

I approached at his office. "Hot Stuff." He turned his chair and faced me. I had a severed looked on my face. "So you're the one who has taken down most of my men."

"Yeah, and now your next." I said as I continued to approached him.

"Listen now demon boy. Even if you kill me, there will still be more creatures out their even more powerful than myself." I stopped at my tracks stunned.

He laughed. "Oh yes, there are more that not even you can comprehend." He got out of his seat and walked right on front of his desk. "You see, I am just a fall guy, I have powerful bosses who will come and tear down your beloved city and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

I smiled. "Well at least killing you would be the least of my troubles."

"What?" he asked as his face changed to a confused look.

I threw my trident at him as it stabbed him through the chest as he got covered in flames and collapsed. "Trust me when I say, I will be ready. I'm sure the relatives will have a nice place for you."

I walked out of the building with Charma waiting. "Are you okay?" she asked as she held on to my right arm.

I smiled. "I guess I will be."

The next morning, I sat on the park gazing at the pond in front of me.

"Hey," Charma shouted from behind as she was walking towards me.

I turned to her. "Hey."

She then sat right next to me. "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged. "Just admiring the pond."

"Are you worried in what Kokro said to you." she asked.

I moved my head around. "A little." I turned to her. "But, it will take more than that to frighten me."

I stood up and turned away.

"Hot Stuff," Charma stood up. "If you ever need anything, I will be there for you." She touch my hand.

I gazed at where she touched me and turned away again. "Sorry, but their are just times where I have to do this alone."I removed my hand from her and flew off.

**Charma's POV**

I shook my head after getting that response. He may be a changed demon, but he could still be arrogant at times. I smiled. "Don't worry, you'll come again some day."

**Hot Stuff's POV**

I was flying passed a few group of kids and teens who waved at me thanking I waved back at them and winked at him. I have to say, it sure feels good to be appreciated for the gratifications you do. I always thought that demons can live by one code. Thanks to Aunt Clinker, she let me choose on what I really want, and this is it.

I am Hot Stuff.

Hot Stuff

**Hot Stuff will return in Supernatural Outcasts.**

**A/N: So that is my Hot Stuff short. I hope you all enjoy, because now, we are about to get into the big event. See you around.**


	2. Epilogue

Hot Stuff

I was flying towards my cave and landed safely. I ran inside my cave to find my aunt.

"Aunt Clinker." I shouted.

I went to her room and turned on the light and see that she wasn't in her bed sleeping. It was peculiar. All of a sudden, I began to feel cold. I turned over and it was coming from the kitchen, made me assumed that she was in the kitchen.

"Aunt Clinker, why is it so cold?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen.

I turned on the light and dropped my trident as to what I just witness.

My aunt was covered in a blocked of ice. "Aunt Clinker!" I shouted as I ran towards her frozen body.

She looked so scared as if she saw something.

She has seen something, for I can see it in her eyes as well as how wide her jaw was. Something wasn't right, so I looked around the kitchen and found nothing.

I then looked into the table. I saw something written in ice. It says. "FREEZY!"

My eyes widen in shock. "No. NO!" I kneeled on the ground as I have come to realized that my one time enemy: Freezy has returned, my blue counterpart.

But How?


End file.
